Forever Fallen
by sakurablossom95
Summary: Is it still me that makes you sweat? Am I who you think about in bed? When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress? Then think of what you did And how I hope to God he was worth it. Sasuke's band  : RxR plz!


**I do not own Naruto and never will ! ;( or the songs that are in this story ! bahahahahahaha ! =*[**

**okay so lets do this ! =]**

_**Sasuke =17 1/2**_  
><em><strong>Neji =17<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sakura =17<strong>_  
><em><strong>Naruto =17<strong>_  
><em><strong>shikamaru =17 almost 18<strong>_

It's been over three years since they formed this band called Forever Fallen. They got bored one day while sitting in class so Sakura Sasuke Naruto and Neji and Shikamaru decided to do something other than sit and let Kaka-Sensi sit there and oogle over his Icha Icha paradise books so the went down to their lockers grabbed thier stuff and headed over to Music 101 to mess with the guitars and bases and drums. Hinata and Sakura played base along with Sasuke and Naruto went wild on the drums and Neji played bass as Well and shikamaru played keyboard it sounded good when they played so after awhile of messing around they decided (Naruto decided anyways) that they wanted to pull together a band and play for fun afterall there parents had massive money.

Hinata,Neji and Sasuke's dads run a major corporations that are know world wide and are partnered. Naruto's dad runs a very big music corporation. Shikamaru and Sakura's Moms and Dads run a major and well known Law Firm called Nara And Haruno. Sakura and Shikamaru lived about right next to eachother there houses were HUGE. and Sasuke lived about 5 doors down from them. Naruto and Neji lived 3 neighborhoods over.

*Beep*beep*beep*bee-*shatter* "Ughhh... I AM NOT A MORINING PERSON AT ALL!" Yep Sasuke justbroke his 10th alarm clock that month oh joy! He got up from his king size black silk sheeted bed and went to his shower and then got out wrapped a black towel around his waist and went over to his humungous closet and went and picked out a black fresh tee put on dark and blue jeans and black socks with red black and red Jordans. He finished getting ready and grabbed his bag and asked his maid to make him something to eat. After he ate he went out to his black (A/N he likes black and red) Lamborghini (his doors slide up) slided his door up and threw his bag in passenger.

Just then a black yellow Ferrari pulled up and a black Dodge four door truck comming in real wild and fast like and about 5 centimeters away from hitting the Ferrari right infront of him. Just then a Silver Cadillac Escalade pulled up right in back of the Dodge Shikamaru and Sakura and Hinata jumped out and looked at Neji who was about to pound Naruto to death for alomost scratcing his car. Sasuke's gaze shifted to sakura who was wearing a really pretty bright brand new pink tank top and over it she wore a black hoodie the had a grenade on the back of it. she had black skinny jeans and a pair of hot pink pumps on. All the years he's known sakura she's grown. She has been growing alot her breasts were incredibly huge(size just like her mother tsunade and her lips were full and perfectly tinted pink and her hair was reaching at the underneath of her butt and was totally competely flat even her bangs. She looked at him and said.

"Shall we get going now then?" He looked at her and then came his reply

"Hn."

"Okay let's get going!"

" Naruto try not to hit my car anymore or it's you ass then!"

Everyone hopped in there cars and 10 minuets later they arrived. Then another cat pulled in it was Ino and the rest of her nasty bitches. Ami,Ayumi,Karin,And Tenten but Tenten wasn't really a bitch she was a sweet girl she just hung out with Ino Cause'  
>there was really no one else. She was the one who made Neji jealous when other boys looked at her or touched her shoulder but he never lost his cool at all. Ino was wearing a purple tanktop that brarely fit her size B boobs and a really black short skirt that if she were to bend over her ass would fall out and a pair of 6 purple inch stilletos.<p>

Ino walked over to the school steps and walked up to shikamaru

"Shika-Kun! why do you hang out with pinky and not me! It's not fair!" Ino Walked over to Sakura and Sakura looked over at Ino Pig and then looked at shikamaru.

"Shikamaru carry me!" He knew what she was planning so he grabbed her bridal style and carried her up the stairs and into the high school but before she entered she looked over shikas shoulder and saw Ino fumming angry.

"Bye Ino Piggy!" Ino was soo mad.

"Don't worry Ino we'll make that bitch pay!" Ino wasn't paying any attention she just walked up the stairs and into homeroom with Ami And Tenten.

Sakura and Sasuke usually had homeroom together but there teacher was usually sleeping so they just did their own thing but sadly enough Ino Ami and Tenten were in her homeroom. She sighed to herself.

"Whats wrong? You seem kinda down." Sasuke kept his eyes closed.

"Ino's a real bitch and it's pissing me off!" Sakura knew Sasuke kinda had a thing for Ino. Although Sakura didn't care and she loves him wholeheartedly and what not, it still hurt her though.

"Deal with it then don't bug me about it then." Sasuke didn't wanna know how umperfect or slutty or whorey she was.

_**LUNCHTIME3**_

Sasuke scanned the cafeteria casually. He stood in the doorway for a moment, framed by the ornate pillars and afternoon sunlight from the garden window behind him, looking every bit the King of the High School. After sparkling impressively for a while, he sauntered into the seating area, politely answering those who called his name.

"Good afternoon Sasuke-senpai!"

"How are you today, Sasuke-kun?"

"Looking good today, Sasuke!" Ino commented.

It was indeed a very good afternoon, he was fabulous thank you, and "Not as good as you Ino." He could not and would not stop thinking bout' the blonde haired beauty.

He headed towards the table where Shikimaru and Neji were eating slowly, much to the amusement of a gaggle of female onlookers.

Naruto was there was well, looking a bit angry.

As Sasuke approached, he caught a bit of their conversation.

"You're providing our services for free!" Naruto berated.

"We're just doing a little advertising!" Neji answered, happily.

The girls giggled. (Sakura and Hinata)

"Hello children" Sasuke interrupted, leaning down and putting a hand on the table. The girls twittered a bit at his arrival.

After Sasuke sat down he got a call from club Inferno.

"Yeah sure in two weeks? Yeah our fee is 650 for 8pm-1am. Yeah...no...6 please..yes..bye."

"Who was that?" Neji said kind of confused.

"Top club Inferno they want us to perform in two weeks."

"Hell yeah!" Everyone stopped and looked at Naruto and after about a minuet or two everyone continued eating there normal lunch.

"What time do they want us to star performing?" Sakura asked.

"Around 8pm." Sasuke announced.

_**6th Period**_

Well to be honest Ino only really liked Sasuke in the seventh grade all she really wanted was Sai Kimiora. Sasuke sat the pondering in his thoughts for awhile while tryna muster up his thoughts and feelings. He wrote Ino a note that said..

_"Hey I really like you but I don't know how you feel." _Sasuke coolily passed it to her.

_"Aww thats sweet you wanna go out with me?"_ She passed it back.

_"Sure." _He inwardly smiled to himself.

_"Come over to my house after school then."_

_"No not this time I have practice with my band after school" _He Passed it back.

_"Aww that sucks!" She frowned a little._

_"If you want you can come watch us after practice and then we can head on over to my house after practice. Besides my moms probably somewhere in downtown Konoha right now and won't be backtill like at least till 3am" _Sasuke thought happily.

_"Alright sure I'd love that."_ Ino thought inwardly to herself _'Paybacks a bitch Sakura! Just you wait and see my little pretty. You'll see. You'll see.'_

**AFTER SCHOOL(PRACTICE)**

Sakura and Hinata grabbed their bass and started stumming it skillfully soon as that happened Naruto,Shikamaru,and Neji joined in the only that was missing was Sasuke and soon enough him and Ino that bitch from school pulled up and she really started strumming with all her anger. Sasuke noticed how hostile her notes sounded. He ignored it. everyone stopped and listended to her and understanded so they played the song she wanted

**(Sakura)**  
><strong>How can you see into my eyes like open doors?<strong>  
><strong>Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb<strong>  
><strong>Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold <strong>  
><strong>until you find it there and lead it back home<strong>

**(Sakura & Neji)**  
><strong>(Wake me up)<strong>  
><strong>Wake me up inside<strong>  
><strong>(I can't wake up)<strong>  
><strong>Wake me up inside<strong>  
><strong>(Save me)<strong>  
><strong>call my name and save me from the dark<strong>  
><strong>(Wake me up)<strong>  
><strong>bid my blood to run<strong>  
><strong>(I can't wake up)<strong>  
><strong>before I come undone<strong>  
><strong>(Save me)<strong>  
><strong>save me from the nothing I've become<strong>

**(Sakura)**  
><strong>now that I know what I'm without<strong>  
><strong>you can't just leave me<strong>  
><strong>breathe into me and make me real<strong>  
><strong>bring me to life<strong>

**(Sakura&Neji)**  
><strong>(Wake me up)<strong>  
><strong>Wake me up inside<strong>  
><strong>(I can't wake up)<strong>  
><strong>Wake me up inside<strong>  
><strong>(Save me)<strong>  
><strong>call my name and save me from the dark<strong>  
><strong>(Wake me up)<strong>  
><strong>bid my blood to run<strong>  
><strong>(I can't wake up)<strong>  
><strong>before I come undone<strong>  
><strong>(Save me)<strong>  
><strong>save me from the nothing I've become<strong>

**Bring me to life**  
><strong>(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)<strong>  
><strong>Bring me to life<strong>

**(Sakura)**  
><strong>frozen inside without your touch<strong>  
><strong>Without your love, darling <strong>  
><strong>only you are the life among the dead<strong>

**(Sasuke)**  
><strong>all this time I can't believe I couldn't see<strong>  
><strong>kept in the dark but you were there in front of me<strong>  
><strong>(Sakura&amp;Hinata)<strong>  
><strong>I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems<strong>  
><strong>got to open my eyes to everything<strong>  
><strong>Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul<strong>  
><strong>don't let me die here<strong>  
><strong>there must be something more<strong>  
><strong>bring me to life<strong>

**(Sakura&Neji)**  
><strong>(Wake me up)<strong>  
><strong>Wake me up inside<strong>  
><strong>(I can't wake up)<strong>  
><strong>Wake me up inside<strong>  
><strong>(Save me)<strong>  
><strong>call my name and save me from the dark<strong>  
><strong>(Wake me up)<strong>  
><strong>bid my blood to run<strong>  
><strong>(I can't wake up)<strong>  
><strong>before I come undone<strong>  
><strong>(Save me)<strong>  
><strong>save me from the nothing I've become<strong>

**(Bring me to life)**  
><strong>I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside <strong>  
><strong>(Bring me to life)<strong>

After that Ino looked to Sakura then to Sasuke "Oh Sasuke-Kun you were amazing!" Sakura wanted to barf. Could this bitch really be that fake? Sakura let her hair loose and hen looked at her watch she had made a date with Sai because she knew it piss Ino off. Just then a full black Audi A5 pulled up window cracked just a tad revealing Sai. Ino glared at sakura who was teasing her hair with a comb she pulled outta her purse.

"Bye! gotta go and oh Ino! Don't be too much of a slut! Bye!" Sakura and her pale Pink Pumps strutted down Naruto's Mansion Driveway. Ino gaped at the scene infront of her. _"Oh it's definately payback for this now bitch!" _

_"_Sasuke -Kun is it time to leave now?"

"Yeah come on." He escorted her to his car and drove off to his house.

**SAS-GAYS HOUSE LOL**

Sasuke opened the door and Ino 5 seconds later asked him where his room was he led her upstairs and pointed to two huge double french doors. He lead her into the room where she took her heels off and then laid on the bed.

_"Hmmm.. not bad but I think I like Sai-Senpai's house and bed A-LOT more better! I bet that bitch is in my spot right as we speak! Ughh he better wash his sheets after that then!" _She thought about her payback then she shot up.

"How About we skip to desert Sasuke-Baby?" She was hoping he'd say yes or something amongst the lines.

"Sure."

_"Yess! Score Bitch down hahaha!"_ He started to suck on Ino's neck and Ino got very very hot. His hands traveled down beaneath her skirt.

"Mmm...S-s-s-sasuke!" She took her shirt off then her skirt.

"Come on big boy show me what you got." Sasuke removed his shirt and pants.

"You'll be sore in the morning" Then It startded.

**The Next Day at school...**

Sakura walked in first then Neji and Shikamaru appeared Then Naruto and Hinata.

_"No trace of Sasuke or that slut Ino...yet"_ Sakura inwardly smiled when she thought about last night.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_**"Thanks for taking me to dinner Sai-Kun! I appreciated it and the look on the pigs face was priceless!"**_

_**"No problem she deserved for sleeping with another guy while I was helping my dad late night with the studio and what not...Just one thing Sak."**_

_**"Yeah?" Sai stood up and walked around the car and he snaked his hands up her tank top onto her really flat stomach.**_

_**Sai's and Sakura's noses were touching.**_

_**"Give me a kiss" Sai leaned in and gently gave her a kiss. Sakura gladly returned it. His hands roamed all over her body. Then he went to her Juggular and left really red love marks all over her neck.**_

_**"Mmmmmm...Don't stop!" Sakura was suddenly suprised when they stopped 5 minuets after.**_

_**"Why?...Why'd you stop?" Sakura asked a little breatheless**_

_**"I'll see you around the school beautiful." Sakura Blushed but not enough for his eyes to see.**_

_**"Bye Sai-Kun!" He drove off.**_

_***END FLASHBACK***_

She heard little giggles comming from the lockers 3 down from her. She turned her head a little and found where it was comming from she saw Sasuke and Ino

"Oh Sasuke-Kunn...Mmmmm" Ino Looked over at Sakura and flipped her the bird. Suddenly Sakura threw her hair over her shoulder and you could see the DEEP dark love bites Sai had left on her from last night. Ino just stood there and glared letting Sasuke still kiss on her neck. Luckily Sakura was wearing a low cut Black tanktop a Red Plaid Pleated Mini Skirt with Black suede ankle boots.

_"Oh Sakura Haruno just wait till I see you in bio. I'm gonna kick your ass!" _Ino thought. Sakura stood there for about a minuet until Sai came up wearing a black hoodie a deep red (Matching her bites)shirt and red Nikes.

"Hey gorgeous." Shikamaru Naruto Hinata Neji and Sasuke looked at him like he was nuts. Instantly he attcked her neck leaving crimson marks all over her body trailing down into the forbidden valley then stopped and attacked her mouth. Hungry kisses were planted not one peiceof her mouth was uncovered.(A/N:thought it was funny so I just put it up) Sakura giggled

_*Ring*ring*ring*_

"Sai s-s-stop *giggle* your gonna make*giggle* me late!" Sai let go of her and walked her to class. Ino was pissed but she learned to bite her tounge.(Mabey)

Sakura sat in her normal seat behind Sasuke when ino and Sasuke walked in ino looked at Sakura and then at Saskue.

"Sasuke _baby_ that was_ soo_ much fun last night" Ino smirked at Sakura the leaned in more then looked at Sakura

"You _fucked_ me soo amazing! _Best_ _orgasm_ ever!" she whispered loud enough for Sakura to hear and then her temper flared. Sai walked in and then Sakura got up and followed him to his desk.

"That was soo much fun last night Sai-Kun!" She laid her head on his chest and started to rock on his lap and get him hard. Inos was fumming and she sat down on Sasukes lap and started to nip at his neck Leaving Little tiny red marks.

Sakura could see what she was doing so she returned to the redmarks to Sai's neck as well.

It was too much for Sai to handle thank god for teachers Because Sai was getting ready to pin her on the desk and screw her brains out.

"MIGHTY YOUTH TAKE YOUR SEATS!" A chorus of groans and moans and whats with the hairy teacher? Was heard.

"Mabey later Sai-Kun." Before she could leave he pulled his hand off and pulled back and smacked her hard on the ass and she giggle and walked back to her seat.

Ino looked at her and simply stated "Whore" and Sakura smiled and looked at her and said "But Ino I couldn't possibly take you title now could I?" Ino reached for her tank top and pulled it down see everyone could see sakuras bra but when she tried to do that Sasuke swiped her hand away."

"Ino thats enough." Ino looked aat him with puppy dogg eyes and said " Sasu-Kun go to my house tonight?" Sasuke looked at her then nooded his head.

Sakura got up and walked into the main hall where she saw two shadows and she quickly hid. It was Sai and ino talking in the hall. She got her Droid Incredible out and recorded it as a video.

"SAI HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? I MEAN US! IT'S NOT FAIR I HATE HAT LITTLE BITCH AND THE ONLY REASON IM WITH THAT PUNK SASUKE IS BECAUSE IM ONLY TRYNA GET BACK AT HER!" She Flinched "_Was Sai really doing this to get back at Ino or does he really like me at all? Hmm..."_

"LOOK INO I ONLY FUCKED YOU ONCE YOU BRAINLESS BITCH! YOU ALREADY CHEATED ON SASUKE WITH SHINO AT HIS PLACE ONCE YOU WHORE! YOU AND YOUR UGLY LITTLE WHITE SUNDRESS WENT TO SHINOS FUCKED HIM AND TOLD YOU LOVED SASUKE SO DON'T YELL AT ME!" Sai sucked a deep breathe in and told her one more time "Your nothing compared to Sakura anyway she's more the girl your slutty ass is anyway...Ino I'm done..I'm done with you and I'm done with whatever has to do with you." I Think I might just havemore fun with Sakura anyway I mean no words to describe her...She's beautiful." Sai left and Sakura smiled.

Sakura hurried down the main hall into sixth period. After class was done with she met up with Shikamaru and Hinata and then she went to her car as soon as the two were in she turned on the A/c and sighed.

"S-s-s-sakura is everthin-g-g alri-g-g-h-h-t-t?" Hinata stuttered.

"Yeah I'm just a little nervous beacuse the performance is tommorrow. That's all." Sakura started thinking "_How will I break this to Sasuke? I'll just have to pull him aside when I get there." _

Sakura walked up to the really huge deck in the back of Naruto's and then asked Sasuke if she could talk to him for a little while and he walked into the kitchen part and Sakura opened the fridge and got out two soda's

"Sasuke I need to show you something...but I'm not sure if you really want to see it...I mean it's a little too much but I gotta show you!" She took out her Droid and showed him what Ino and Sai were talking about earlier. Sasuke sighed.

"I knew it...she smelled of another man the other day but I wasn't sure...and now...and now looking at this video I think it's time for a little payback of OUR own." Sakura who was looking at Sasuke Was staring at the device infront of her smirking

"Tommorrow's the performance so we're going to invite her and play a little song for her...and since I've known you held strong feelings for me for awhile...your going to kiss me onstage infront of her and like it." Sakura loked up with her wide eyes and blushed

"A-are you sur-e-e about t-that-t?" He lifted her chin and looked at her and smirked.

"Quit stuttering you sound like Hina-chan." Sasuke smirked at her.

"Alright let's go practice." Sakura followed behind him.

**INFERNO(:**

Sakura was backstage looking out the curtain and spotted Ino talking to Ami,Ayumi,Karin at the bar and then stop sipped her drink and then started talking to Sasuke once he walked up. Sasuke was just sweet talking her up made her feel special and when they performed break her. Hahaha it was perfect! Sakura was wearing Black Mary Jane stilletos with black skinny jeans and a pink with purple striped tank top. Hinata was wearing a purple frilly mini skirt with a black laced corsett tube top and a black rose in her hair with purple pumps. Naruto was wearing a orange shirt that says "I Know..I'm a genius!" and a pair of black and orange plaid shorts that went past his knees and orange Nikes. Shikamaru was wearing a green shirt with black skinnys that had neon green patterns. Neji was wearing a brand new grey shirt that said "Bite me" in black letters. His shoes were white Jordans a grey skinny jeans.

" Ladies and Gentle men welcome to the Grand opening of Inferno!" The announcer spoke again. There was a loud sreamming of "Wooohh!" "Yeahhh!" "WERE READY!"

Sakura took one more look out into the crowd to find Sasuke but no avail.

"Looking for someone in particular?" Sakura turned around to find the person she was looking for putting on his famous smirk.

"Come on time to perform." He grabbed her and turned around one quick time.

"I think we should rehearse one thing." She forgot about the kiss part he told her they would do. She looked up and blushed but not enough for him to see then he quickly grabbed her and gave a passionate kiss. She was frozen in time then they called Them onstage.

Sakura stood beside Sasuke and the crowd went wild screamming his name. "SASUKE!" "SASU-KUN!" "I WANT TO KISS YOU!" "I LOVE YOU!" He started playing then everyone did.

"This is dedicated to that special someone." He looked at Ino. She was all ears.

**Is it still me that makes you sweat? **  
><strong>Am I who you think about in bed? <strong>  
><strong>When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress? <strong>

Ino Almost choked on her drink.

**Then think of what you did **  
><strong>And how I hope to God he was worth it. <strong>  
><strong>When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin. <strong>  
><strong>I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck <strong>  
><strong>Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me <strong>  
><strong>Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of <strong>  
><strong>Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat? <strong>  
><strong>No, no, no, you know it will always just be me <strong>

**Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster **  
><strong>So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, <strong>  
><strong>Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close? <strong>  
><strong>So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, <strong>  
><strong>Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close <strong>

**So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus **  
><strong>In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off? <strong>  
><strong>(Let's pick up, pick up) <strong>

**Oh now I do recall, we were just getting to the part **  
><strong>Where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick. <strong>  
><strong>I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention. <strong>  
><strong>Now let's not get selfish <strong>  
><strong>Did you really think I'd really let you kill this chorus? <strong>

**Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster **  
><strong>So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, <strong>  
><strong>Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close? <strong>  
><strong>So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, <strong>  
><strong>Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close? <strong>

**Dance to this beat **  
><strong>Dance to this beat <strong>  
><strong>Dance to this beat <strong>

**Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster **  
><strong>Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster <strong>

**I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck **  
><strong>Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me <strong>  
><strong>Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of <strong>  
><strong>Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat? <strong>  
><strong>No, no, no, you know it will always just be me <strong>

**Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster **  
><strong>So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, <strong>  
><strong>Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close? <strong>  
><strong>So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, <strong>  
><strong>Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close? <strong>

**So testosterone boys and harlequin girls **  
><strong>Dance to this beat <strong>  
><strong>So testosterone boys and harlequin girls <strong>  
><strong>Dance to this beat <strong>  
><strong>And hold a lover close <strong>  
><strong>Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster! <strong>  
><strong>Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster!<strong>

The Music stopped and everyone started cheering. Sasuke grabbed Sakura And Pulled her in for a kiss and everyone awed and some stood gaping and crying about the scene infront of them. Sasuke looked down in the crowed and Ino looked pissed cause once again Sakura won. After everyone left down to the bar and Ino approached Sasuke and pulled him into a kiss and stopped when Sakura grabbed her hair and threw her down.

"Ino no one like's little whore's anymore hun!" Sakura was about to turn around when Ino grabbed her hair and yanked her down and got on top of her.

"YOU RUINED IT ALL YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Ino was about to hit her when Sakura beat her to the punch and Ino went flying backwards onto Ami,Ayumi,Karin. She got up and unstrapped her Mary Jane's put them on the bar stool and walked over to Ino and Ino Slapped her then Sakura Knee'd her in the stomach. Ino was about to give in until Karin pulled her up and Ino yanked Sakura once again to the ground but Sakura swiftly switched postions and sat on her and Karin was about to step in but got held back by Shikamaru then yanked her wrist back and stepped back.

"Who's the bitch now? It's no fun being on the bottom now is it Ino-pig?" Sakura said with venom in her voice.

"YOUR A WHORE WHO STOLE SAI-KUN AND SASUKE-KUN FROM ME!" Ino tried to spit but Sakura dodged it to the right and K.O Ino then left her there. She put her heels back on then sat down by her band again. She was about to pick up her L.A water again until someone grabbed her wrists.

"Look if you wanna fight I suggest you back the hell off I've had enough!" She looked up and saw Sasuke.

"I didn't know you wanted to fight Haruno I quess I'll be-" Sakura cut him off.

"I thought you were! and she! I'm confused! I-" Sasuke pushed his lips over hers and ran his tongue against her lips and then pulled her hair a little which made her moan and open her mouth just enough to slyly put his tongue in and explore her hungry mouth he slipped his hands under her tank and let them roam all over her body. Sakura pulled away breathless.

"Not here let's go to my house no ones home there all in Otogakure on a business meeting." Sakura walked out with Sasuke then stopped real quick.

"Wait what about my car?"

"Hinata has a liscense have her take it for the night." Sakura walked in again and handed Hinata who was making out with Naruto her keys and darted out the door.

"Let's go!" Sasuke and Sakura got into the Lamborghini and left to Sakura's house.

Only you can predict the future for ten reviews !& I will continue on!(:


End file.
